My Long Lost Friend
by MissFireShadow
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends. But one day, Inuyasha moved and forgot to give her his new number. So Kagome fell apart. She's not the same sweet, and loving girl she used to be. She's now Shikon no Tama High's most daring girl.But things'll change
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Kagome10160 speaking. This is my first fanfiction, so be nice. I'll update when i can.This is my first fanfic so be nice.

Kagome and Sango are sisters. They go to the same high school, Shikon no Tamma High. Even though they're sisters, they act different, and have different personalities. To be exact, They're twins. They don't look the same though. Sango is fiesty, but nice and gentle. Kagome is her exact opposite. She's kinda punkish,gothish, rockish, boyish, smartish, and sportish. She's not nice. The only time she's nice is eitherwhen she's with her family, small children, or being sarcastic (not likely). She hates people who think that girls are meant and supposed to be weak.

Kagome and Sango are rich. They both have separate humungus rooms, with a humungus bathroom attatching them. Kagome's walls are painted black. Her bed is pushed against the walls across from the door. On that wallin blood letters dripping down like blood in metalic silver, is written her name. Her room is all gothic, and black mostly.(A/n: i'm not going to go into too much detail but you'll find out when the moment comes. and also, sorry if it's too complicated for you)On each of her walls in blood red and white, in blood dripping letters, is written her name.

Sango's room is painted baby blue, and her bed is where Kagome's is. You get a nice feeling when you step into Sango's room. Whereas if you even cast a glance at Kagome's, you get a gothic feeling.

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

ok that was the introduction. of just how their life is and all that. so read the first chapter: first day! -Kagome10160


	2. Chapter 2: first daypart1

Hello, Kagome10160 here. This is the second chapter, and the actual story. so plz read and review, thankyou!

Chapter 2: first day.(part 1)

Kagome was buried under her black silky-like sheets. On both her pillow cases, in the middle, it says in blood lettering: Kagome, in metalic silver and white. But on her covers,it says Kagome in blood letters, but in the colour blood red.

Suddenly, her covers were pulled back. Kagome groaned. She was not a morning person. And if you come across her in the mornings, you'd better watch your sorry ass. Unless if your her friend or sister. Which in this case it's her sister.

"Kag! Time to get up!" said a feminine voice. Kagome opened her tired eyes, and adjusted them to the light.

There stood Sango, fully dressed. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said, _'When life gives you lemons...'_ then on the back, _'...you throw them at people.'_ She was also wearing faded blue jeans. She had her dark brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She had on pink eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, pink lipgloss, and some blush on her cheeks.

Sango picked up the sleepy Kagome's right arm, that had a black leather glove on the hand. But from 3 quarters of her fingers, on the glove, was cut off. So the tips of her fingers were showing. The glove went up to her wrist, and had a gothic bracelet with pikes attatched on it, so it was easy to take the glove on and off.

" Mood" said Sango, and within the palm of the glove came a metalic green fire.

we interupt the story for kagome's fire mood chart. this will come in handy and i will post the chart in every chapter that she uses it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Kagome's fire mood chart**_

**midnight** black is normal.

metalic blue is cranky

metalic silver is happy

red is mad/anger

yellow is sad

metalic green is tired

blue with silver stripes in it is frustration

orange is envy

black with pink stripes is confusion

silver with light red is hurt

red orange is hate

lime green is go away

sand is jealousy

pink is disturbed

violet is love

white is scared

metalic gold means that she's thinking

orchid is understanding

every colour is don't wanna mess with her right now

now back to the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sango dropped Kagome's hand.

" Aw, c'mon Kag, we're gonna be late!" Sango said.

Kagome lit her fire orchid(understanding), then metalic blue(cranky). Kagome got out of her bed and turned to Sango.

" I'll be down in 5" she said. She closed her fire, and closed the door with her mind, after Sango had exited. True to her word, she was down in 5 minutes, wearing a black tank, baggy jeans with a hole in the knee of one, some black running shoes, and a shiny black leather coat **(A/N:think of matrix. when there're in the matrix, they wear this shiny black clothes)** with black and white fur on the hood, and the bottom, which was up to her feet. She had her fire glove on, and her same pitch black bag. She only wore one strap over her one shoulder, as always.

Sango had the same coat on but pink, and pink fur. She also had the hood.

Kagome made her hood disapear with her mind, so the fur that was on the edge of the hood, was now on the edge of her collar instead. **(A/n: do you get all of this, or is it too confusing?)**

" Hey Kag, can you make my hood disapear?" Sango asked.

" Sure", and within a blink of an eye, Sango's pink hood was gone.

" Thanks"

"No prob"

" C'mon, we gotta go" Sango said.

" I drive", Kagome said, and held up the keys to her black Mustang convertible.

"ok"

Kagome and Sango went to the driveway and got in Kagome's mood, colour changing car. The car was still black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

so, how was that? This chapter is too long, so i divided it up into parts. review and tell me what you think.

-Kagome10160


	3. Chapter 3

hi, this is chapter 3, but the second part of chapter 2.

Disclaimer: No i do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it. I just own the plot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango are only 14, and in grade 10, and can already drive. They can drive because their fater started them in 9th grade.

Before they took off for school, and were sitting in their seats, Kagome put her stero on, and slipped in one of her CD's that she burned on her laptop. She put on number5.

Kagome drove off just as the song started.

_' I wait, for the postman, to bring me a letter_

_and i wait for the good lord, to make me feel better_

_i have the weight of the world on my shoulders,_

_a family in crisis that only grows older_

_' Why'd you have to go_

_why'd you have to go_

_why'd you have to go_

_'Daughter to father, Daughter to father_

_i am broken, but i am hoping_

_Daughter to father, Daughter to father_

_i am crying, a part of me is dying_

_'Because these are, these are_

_the confessions of a broken heart_

_' And i wear, all your old clothes, your polo sweater_

_and i dream, of another you, the one who would never, never_

_leave me alone, to pick up the pieces,_

_Daddy to hold me that's what i needed_

_'So why'd you have to go_

_why'd you have to go_

_why'd you have to go_

_'Daughter to father, Daughter to father_

_i don't know you, but i still want to_

_Daughter to father, Daughter to father_

_tell me the truth, did you ever-' _

But the song never finished.

They were at the school parking lot, in a parking spot. Before they went to the school, Kagome got outher Mp3 player, and connected it to her stero. She took a couple of songs from the CD and put it on her Mp3. She disconnected it, put her white headphones in her ears and hooked it to her Mp3. She shut her stereo off, took it out of it's holder, and put it in it's case. She put the case in her black bag, and got out of her car. Sango was already out, and waiting, leaning on the hood. She locked her Mustang, and put the alarm on. **( If the alarm went off, the song on her mind, doesn't matter where she was, would play on full blast as the big speakers came out. and when she would disable the alarm, the speakers would go back into the trunk. cool huh?) **

**S**he then, with all of her powers, put up a strong barrier made of ice, fire, magic, and invisibility. She looked at Sango (who looked back at her) and put on her black fire, as she put her hand flat and by her waist, in the palm of her hand, and made the words, _' Let's go'** a**_ppear in the fire.

Sango nodded.

Kagome went around to the front of the care, and her and her sister started walking towards the school both listening to their Mp3 players. Sango was listening to Destiny's Child-Bills,bills bills and Kagome was listening to Rumors by Lindsay Lohan. Their zippers were both open, so their jackets were blowing gently in the soft breeze.

They both went directly into the school, not paying any attention to any of the people who were staring with either lust, jealousy, hate, or want. They had their music on full blast, so if they didn't hear or see you, hey, you couldn't blame them. They both said goodbye to each other, and they promised to have lunch together, and go home at the end of the day. Then they went their separate ways to their lockers. Kagome was now listening to Black Eyed Peas- My Humps.

She got her books for first period, math. She hated math, yet she did so well in it. This year was her second year in Shikon no Tama High, as well as Sango's too. Sango had free period first.

_'Wow. She's lucky' _Kagome thought.

For the rest of before the bell rang, Kagome wandered the school, listening to her Mp3 player. About 5 minutes later, she had gotten a headache, and had turned off her Mp3 player off. As she was putting her Mp3 in her bag, she looked up to see someone **_right_** in her face. He had blue eyes, with no iris, and dark black hair into a high ponytail, and a headband. His ears were pointed.

He was a wolf demon.

" No", Kagome said, and punched him square in the face and continued walking. She heard him say something.

" You hurt me Kagome! Why!"

That was Koga. A member of the Fabulous 5.** (A/n: The rest of the gang was probably behind him, I just left that out. . sorry) **

The bell rang. Kagome made her way to her math classroom. She was there in 10 minutes to be late, because she was purposely walking super slow. The hallways were all clear by the time she got to her classroom..

Kagome didn't bother to knock, she just walked in and took a seat in the back corner, while the teacher was talking. He stopped mid-sentence, to look at her. She pretended to examine her naked, sharp nails.

" Miss Higurashi?" the teacher said.

" Hmm?" Kagome looked up to look at him.

" Do you have a late slip, Miss Higurashi?"

" No, why? Do I need one?" Kagome asked. She was aware that all eyes in that classroom, were on her, in shock.

" Yes you do".

" Yea well, seriously, who cares. You know I'm late, mark that down in my file. I'm sure that you don't need a little pathetic pink piece of paper with writing on it, to prove that i was late. You can handle that, can you?" Kagome shot back coldly.

"Y-Yes".

" Good", Kagome smirked. The class stared clapping and hooting.

" Now quiet down" the teacher grumled. He marked down Kagome late in the attendance book.

The class quieted down, and the teacher stared babbling on about stupid math. Kagome wasn't paying attention. She was off in her own little world. She was knocked out of her daze when a note landed on her desk. She picked it up, and read it.

_Kagome,_

_Dou you want to go to WacDonalds after school, or for lunch?_

_-Koga_

_' Like hell'_ she thought. She immediatly crushed the note in her hand, into a ball. When the teacher's back was turned, she threw the note ,without looking where it was going to land, across the room, and into the garbage bin beside the teachers' desk. And she was in the back row, in the corner! All the teens looked at her shocked. Then looked away was the teacher turned back around.

After 40 long minutes, the bell rang, and she went to woodshop. She wasn't late for woodshop, because she absolutely loved it. She would probably have a new partner this year. Sango had math for her second period.

Kagome chose an empty table, and sat down on the stool. All the student were there before the teacher. Some guy with long black hair, pulled into a braid that was over his back, sat down beside her.

The teacher came in. Kagome liked him, he was nice.

" Ok clas for those of you who don't know me, I am Mr. Steel. I will be your woodshop teacher for the semester. Well ok, how should i start? Ah, i kow. You need a woodshop partner. The person next to you will be your partner".

Kagome looked beside her at the guy. He was smiling.

" Hey, I'm Hiten" he said.

" Kagome".

" So, i guess we're woodshop partners, eh?" Hiten said.

" yea".

" Ok so now you know who your parners are, let's get started" Mr. Steel said.

* * *

**Ok i hope you guys liked it. My hands are tired so i couldn't write more. sorry for all of the spelling mistakes and stuff. anyways, somebody asked me why i didn't explain how she can do that. and if sango could do that too. well in the more chapters, you'll find out, and i'll do my best to try to up date.**

**thankyou**

**-Kagome10160 **


	4. part 3

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha, or any of the songs, just the plot**

* * *

" Ok, so now you know who your your parners are, let's get started" Mr. Steel said

* * *

Mr. Steel handed out some sheets of paper to each pair. " Today will be free choice. You can pick what you want to make, ask me instructions on how to make it, then make it. Saftey goggles, are in the bin over there by the supplies. Well go ahead".

Kagome looked at the sheet that Hiten was holding. Her dark brown orbs, scanned the piece of paper. Her eyes caught something, in the 'advanced' section. It was a jewlery box, with small and big compartments. It had alot of drawers of different shapes and sizes.

_That would be perfect for Mom and San,'_ Kagome thought. She zoomed up to Mr.Steel, and got the instructions, on how to make it. She walked over to the bin that had the saftey goggles, and pulled a pair out while carefully reading the instructions. She made her way back to her table, and finished reading. She glanced at the clock. She had 40 minutes. She also wanted one, so she had 3 to make.

She started on Sango's and was done in 15 minutes. She then did her mothers'. The finished in 15 minutes also. she then did hers, and finished, just as the bell rang.

She put away her supplies, and admired her work. She smiled. The asked for a bag to put them in. Mr.Steel gave her a bag, and also a compliment. She exited, the classroom (she was the last to leave) and headed for her locker, which wasn't too far away. She finally reached her locker. She opened it and put the bag inside. She closed the locker and ran towards the front of the school, to meet up with Sango. She turned a corner and **_Bam!_** she fell to the ground. She had run into someone in her haste. She looked up, and saw a hanyou, silverish whitish hair, dog ears on his head, and golden/amber eyes. The Fabulous 5 was with him, she guessed that he was a member.

" Sorry," she apologized quickly. The Fabulous 5 (not the hanyou), all gasped in surprise. She did a backflip from her spot on the floor ran around the group to meet up with her sister.

* * *

Sango was sitting on the steps in front of the school . . . waiting for Kagome. Kagome made her black jacket disapear, so that it was going to be back in her room when she got home, while making her way to Sango.

_God, why is it so hot?'_ she thought. Kagome stood by Sango. " Do you want your coat home?" she asked.

" Would be nice," Sango replied. In moments, Sango's coat was gone.

" Let's go in the shade and i'll give you your lunch," Kagome told her sister. And in the shade they went. They sat down on the cool grass under the shade of a sakura blossom tree.

" Ok, to drink?" asked Kagome.

" Ice cold lemonade," Sango replied. An ice cold lemonade appeared in her left hand, with one of those lil umbrellas, in a tall blue glass.

" To eat?"

" A burger with fries." In Sango's right hand appeared a burger and some fries, on a plastic plate.

" Thanks Kag," Sango said, putting a fry in her mouth.

" Welcome."

Kagome made her lunch appear: a chocolate milkshake, and a double cheesburger. The two girls ate and drank, and laughed , and talked. They both finished, and they just sat there, enjoying the cool breeze under the shade.

" How was your morning?" Sango asked Kagome after awhile.

" Hmm? Oh yea, 'bout that."

"What did you do?" Sango demanded .

" I told off the stupid math teacher, big deal."

" Kag!" Sango half yelled and half said.

" What!" Kagome said defensively.

" Nevermind," Sango grumbled.

" How was your morning?" Kagome asked, eager to change the subject.

" Ok" Sango replied.

" You wanna go surf the net?" Kagome grinned.

And Sango grinned right back. " Sure."

* * *

So the twins got up, and headed for inside the school. While they were walking to the computer lab, Kagome's thoughts flickered to the dog-hanyou that she had bumped into.

_Why does he remind me of something in my childhood? He seems familiar. Was he the member of the Fabulous 5? I'll get answers to my questions later,'_ she thought.

The twins reached the lab, not knowing that chaos would form in there.

* * *

**nothing to say about this chapter. hope you liked, it and review.**

**-kagome10160**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The twins reached the lab and found it half full. All eyes turned to them, as they entered. they started walking to find two computers, beside eachother.Kagome couldn't take the staring anymore.

"Why don't you screw off?"

Everyone went back to work and the twins found two computers beside each other. With her mind, Kagome closed her eyes and an image of her room appeared. She looked around, and she saw a black hoodie on the floor. She opened her eyes, and reached in her bag.She pulled out the hoodie and put it on. Then she got Sango's favourite blue hoodie. She handed it to Sango, who took it, but looked at it quizzingly.

"Put it on. They were staring at us before because we're wearing tanks and baby tees." Sango nodded and put the hoodie on. No one stared at them anymore. Kagome punched in her username and password and waited to be logged into the school's computer. This took about five or so minutes. Sango was busy at surfing the net beside her. Kagome went to google and looked for lyrics. She was so busy in doing so, that she didn't notice the lab's door opening and in stepping five people. The group of five walked straight to Kagome's table. She was busy so she didn't look up. She had gotten bored with searching for lyrics, and went to yahoo to listen to some music.

She got her white Mp3 player headphones out and plugged them into the computer. While she was waiting for the music video to load, she finally looked up. She had known all along that they were standing there, she just decided to ignore them, well up until now.

"Do you want something?" Kagome asked, her voice clearly stating that she was extremely annoyed by their presence. Sango had noticed that she was talking to someone, and just sat there to watch.

"I do", Koga said, "I wanna know why you said sorry to this mutt right here"- the hanyou whacked him upside the head -" you never say sorry".

" Is that any of your business?"

"I need an answer, Kagome."

" Don't call my name like your my friend, low-life", Kagome muttered. She held up her right hand, the one with the glove, and lit a fire, lime green. Koga and the other members of the Fab. 5 jumped back, and looked confused.

Sango spoke up. "Lime green means that she wants you to go away".

"Nuh-uh", Koga said. The other members caught on that the fire was Kagome's mood. Kagome narrowed her eyes, and her fire began flashing to every colour.

Sango translated." Seriously, you don't wanna mess with her right now".

"Why not? What's she gonna do, burn me?" Koga laughed. Kagome closed her mood fire, and used her telekinisis to lift Koga up in the air, and across the room, to smash into the blackboard, by using her finger.

As Koga picked himself off the ground, the Fab.5 stared in shock. Kagome lit her fire black to Sango, and in white _Let's Go'_ appeared.

Sango nodded. They both logged off, adn left before somebody really got her mad.

They had about half-an-hour left of lunch, so they talked.

" Hey Sango, did Rin come today?"

" Um.," Sango scratched her head as she thought," I really don't know."

" I'll call her cell," Kagome leaned against the wall. She got out her cell phone, and dialed Rin's number. She waited while it rang..once...twice.. then,

"Hello?" It was the voice of an innocent, 14 yeared old girl.

"Hey Rin," Kagome faced Sango as she talked.

"Hey Kag," Rin responded.

"Where are you?"

"With Ayame, at WacDonalds."

"Oh, San and I didn't see you this morning."

" I don't think that I have any morning classes with you gurys. That really sucks. I might have at least one afternoon class with you."

" I really hope so. Give me a ring when you get back from WacDonalds. Oh and say hi to Ayame for me."

"Will do, Ja".

" Ja ne."

Kagome put her cell phone in the pocket of her baggy jeans.

**(A/n: What Kagome's and Sango's cell phones look like. Kagome's: all shiny and black. When it rings the song grip played until you picked it up. Sango's: It's shiny like Kagome's except dark shades of blue. When it rings, Fukai Mori played until you picked it up.)**

"She's with Ayame at WacDonalds."

"Okay.."

"I'm bored," Kagome complained.

" How do you think I feel?" Sango asked sarcastically.

Kagome shrugged.

" Do you want to see what clubs there are to join this year?" Sango asked," we might as well get it over with."

So Kagome and Sango trudged to the board with all the club possibilities on it. There was: cheerleading, basketball, volleyball, football, soccer, drama, science, art, computer, swordsmanship(kendo), gymastics, history, swimming, badminton, book club, student council, health club, and there were so many things that I can't type them all down.

Kagome thought. She took: basketball, gymastic, volleyball, and sparing...she was done.

Kagome looked over at Sango. She had: basketball, volleyball, drama, soccer, and Kagome couldn't believe it. CHEERLEADING! Kagome was in shock and horror.

Seeing the horror on her twin sister's face, Sango sighed.

" I'm just trying out."

"But still!"

"You should too," Sango suggested and smiled sweetly. Kagome looked at her sister's face. She couldn't say no to her sister. And when she was smiling too. Kagome sighed.

"Fine but I a'int wearing to short skirt."

Sango grinned.

The bell rant and unfortunatly, Sango and Kagome were split up...again.

Kagome had Phs.Ed and Sango had Woodshop.

So Kagome made her way towards the girls' locker room. She HATED the school gym uniforms. They were too short. Kagome had asked her father to arrange for her to wear her own clothes for gym. And he was successful. As long as she was at this school, she - and if Sango wanted too- was allowed to wear her own clothes for gym.

She quckly changed and ran her fingers through her silky raven hair, that was up to her mid-back. Sango's was at first too, But she had dyed her hair a dark blackish brown when she was 12. Also like Sango, Kagome did have bangs, but got rid of them. Kagome left and entered the gymasium in the middle of the line of girls.

The guys were already there.

Kagome stuck out with her black t-shirt and silky knee length white shorts. She had on her black running shoes. She crossed her arms. The teacher entered and stared at her and one of the guys with a disaproving frown. Finally he said," Miss. Higurashi, Mr. Miru. May I ask why is it that you are not wearing the uniforms given to you?"

" In case you have forgotten, Mr.Charles, my father spoke to the principal and I am now allowed to wear my own clothes for gym. I refuse to wear these short shirts and shorts. I mean, look at the guys, they're practicaly drooling at how short the girls' uniforms are."

Mr. Charles glanced at the guys. And they were, like Kagome said, drooling at how short the girls' uniforms are.

"Need I go on?"

"N-no."

Kagome smirked. Then Mr.Charles turned to 'Mr.Miru'.

_Wait, that name, it sounds familiar'_ Kagome thought.

"What's your reason?"

"Same as hers," he replied.

Kagome was shocked.

_That voice! i've heard it somewhere. but where?'_ Kagome puzzled.


End file.
